


Shopping Spree

by Gwenchanna



Series: Fuyuhiko and Peko's Sexcapades [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kuzupeko - Freeform, One Shot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwenchanna/pseuds/Gwenchanna
Summary: Peko has a shopping addiction and brought her boyfriend to join her in a shopping spree which leads to something more. (Edited)
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko
Series: Fuyuhiko and Peko's Sexcapades [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769239
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Shopping Spree

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU where ultimates and shsl doesn't exist. All of them (Class 77) came from Hope's Peak Academy and now are enrolled to Hope's Peak University and just a bunch of normal college students.
> 
> Fuyuhiko and Peko started dating when they were still in high school. Now both of them are in college.
> 
> So basically, Peko is not a tool in this story but rather Fuyuhiko's childhood friend/best friend to lover.

* * *

"Come on, Fuyu! Just this one last store please."

"You already said that in the last store, love." Fuyuhiko said as he tried to hide his smile while looking at the girl in amusement as she pulled him effortlessly inside the classy and girly boutique.

He knows the girl like the back of his hand and that's why he's watching her in amusement since she didn't really like shopping before. Ever since they were kids, she always spent her time reading, cooking and baking or practicing kendo. She'd rather stay at their home doing these things or hang out with him than going shopping. She also doesn't smile so easily and doesn't voice her opinions or whatever she wants due to her strict parents. But today, that wasn't the case.

"I know but Fuyuhiko, you know that this is always been my favorite store right? Also, it's been a while since the last time I shopped because we were busy preparing for our exams. So please?"

Fuyuhiko sighed, letting Peko do what she likes.

The couple have been shopping for endless three hours and she's still very energetic. He would probably be drained by now if it weren't for her smiles.

_This is all Sonia's fault. She influences not only the other girls but also Peko to being a shopaholic. But I should also thank her and the others since now Peko learned to express herself and her emotions especially now she also expresses her needs._

"If I just don't fucking love you." Fuyuhiko murmured to himself.

"But you do." Peko smiled at him as they entered the shop and are greeted by the staffs inside.

"But next time, ask Sonia or the other girls to accompany you on your shopping spree. I don't want to shop with you again. It's too tiring." Fuyuhiko jokingly said.

If only Peko know how he would love to shop with her everyday so he can accompany her inside the fitting room and watch her getting undress.

"As if you didn't shop for yourself." She said, eyeing the two paper bags in his left hand.

"In my defense, this one is for Hajime."

"Yeah yeah." Peko let go of his hand and start wandering around the shop, picking up random shoes and clothes that she liked.

On the other hand, Fuyuhiko let himself sit in a couch near the glass window, removing the sunglasses from his eyes. He can hear the murmurs of the female staffs about how he looked especially about his baby-faced which they find adorable but it irritated him so he just stared them coldly when he caught them staring at him and they hurriedly leave him alone.

"Tch." He rolled his eyes before looking at Peko who's busy looking at two white dresses.

He always hated it when he caught other females' attention. He only want Peko's and same goes with her.

"So which is better?"

He carefully studied the two white dresses she held in front of him; one has a see-through flowery patterns sleeves that has a big bow behind just at the waist line while the other has a simple yet classy lacy dress that has a heart-shaped neck line.

"I like this one better. It's simple yet classy."

Fuyuhiko can see that Peko is having a hard time choosing between the two dresses as she fixes her eyeglasses which is a habit of her when she's really making a hard decision and oh how he fucking loves to see the lines on her forehead forms when she's really focused unto something.

"You can have both of them love." He winked at her and showed her his card.

"No, this time I should pay for this. You already pay for everything today."

"Who fucking cares? I want to spoil my girlfriend."

"But Fuyuhiko."

"I'll fucking buy everything you want. No need to fuss. Just go and try them on."

"Fine. Thank you." Peko said with a small smile while blushing.

"You're the most welcome."

Peko smiled at him before heading at the fitting room while Fuyuhiko followed her behind. When she entered the small mirrored room, Fuyuhiko got in as well but she pushed him.

"What? Why? You let me in before!"

"You will have to wait this time since these are the prettiest dresses I saw today. I want to surprise you!"

"You don't have to surprise me Peko. What's the sense?"

"No, Fuyuhiko!"

Fuyuhiko pushed Peko inside the room and he entered after her, locking the door and leaning against it, smirking smugly.

"You're so stubborn."

"Yes, I am. So go on, and try them on."

Peko rolled her eyes before turning her back on him. She's blushing furiously when she realized that the whole room was covered in mirrors, where their every movement is being reflected.

She glanced at Fuyuhiko and her heart beats louder and faster when she saw him eyeing her intently. She calmed herself before shrugging off her dress, leaving her in her black lacy lingerie.

She hurriedly wore the first dress with the ribbon and Fuyuhiko zipped it up for her without a word.

"So how was it?" She asked while looking at him through the mirror.

He put his hands on her shoulders and kissed the exposed skin of her there, his eyes never leaving hers. He saw how her face turned to Mahiru's hair color.

"It fucking fits perfectly."

He smiled and leaned back against the door again, watching her undress again. Peko has no idea how much Fuyuhiko is getting turned on with what she is doing right now.

When Peko finished dressing, he helped her to zip the dress without saying a word.

"So what you think about this one?" She asked nervously while looking again at him through the mirror.

"You really look beautiful on that fucking dress. I fucking love it."

"Thanks. I also love this one too. This is my favorite now."

Fuyuhiko almost lose his control when Peko smiled at him.

"Of course. I picked it."

He zipped it down for her and she shrugged out of the dress, bending down to pick up her dress on the floor to put it back.

Fuyuhiko swallowed hardly as he watched his girlfriend bend down innocently. With her smooth back dangerously exposed to him and her buttocks almost brushing against his thigh.

_Damn those sexy legs. Fuck!_

This is totally unexpected. This never happened earlier when they were at the other shops. Peko is extremely seductive this time.

_Was it because of the mirrors?_

He watched as she stood up, her two-braided silver hair falling into place and slightly covering her breasts he is so fond of.

And it was Peko's smile that really took all of Fuyuhiko's willpower and self-control.

The next thing Peko knew, she was pushed against the cold mirror and Fuyuhiko kissing her lips.

At first, Peko was shocked. Her eyes wide open while she saw Fuyuhiko's eyes shut tightly, his face redder than usual probably because he's kinda tiptoeing (since she was slightly taller than him, but they don't care) and the dress that she's holding was back to the floor.

Then she started kissing back, making Fuyuhiko moan in satisfaction as she returned his hot and hungry kisses. Fuyuhiko found his way at her back and in one expert move, he unclasped her bra. 

He immediately throw Peko's bra on the floor as his kisses went down to her neck, sucking on her sweet spot, making Peko gasp out loud and tugging his hair.

When Peko looked in front of her and saw their reflection, she was immediately turned on. She watched Fuyuhiko as he kissed her down on her collarbone until his kisses went down to her one breast, his hand landing on the other and rubbing her gently.

"F-Fuyu-"

"Hm?" Fuyuhiko sucked her breast and swirled his tongue on her erect nipple, while his hand is busy pinching and twisting and flicking the other. His free hand rested on her hips.

"F-Fuyuhiko, n-not h-here a-aah." Peko moaned when he lightly bit her as she continue watching their reflection.

"Why not here?" Fuyuhiko whispered, stopping quickly to ask before attacking the other breast with the same pleasurable movements.

"O-ooh," Peko writhed, closing her eyes. "B-but F-Fuyu, a-ahh w-we're in a f-fit-tting r-room." She said, convincing him to stop because if she gave in, they might actually do it here.

"And so?" Fuyuhiko let go of her breast and went back pleasuring her neck.

"W-we s-shouldn't."

"But Peko, I want you here. Right now. Feel that?" He rubbed himself against hers. Peko moaned as she felt him hard and she's getting more turned on as how Fuyuhiko said her name.

He lowered down again and continued pleasuring her breast.

"F-Fuyuhiko"

"Believe me, Peko, you're body says otherwise."

Then he touched her down there against the silky cloth, feeling her hot dampness and making him even harder.

"You're already wet for me." Fuyuhiko moved his hands to the waistband of her panties and torn it away.

"Fuyuhiko!" 

"Oops?", He said with a grin on his face. Peko blushed once again.

Fuyuhiko unbuckled his belt and popped the button of his pants. Peko helped him by pulling down his pants together with the boxers and it fell at his ankles, making his hard member stand proudly. The only clothed he has on is his white buttoned down shirt.

"Let's keep it that way Fuyu. You look hot."

"I always fucking look hot Peko."

"You don't. You look cute Fuyu."

"No I'm not and I'll fucking show you how I'm not cute."

She wrap her legs around his waist and her arms on his shoulder as Fuyuhiko lifted her and pushed her against the mirror. He kissed her and she responded.

"Ready, love?" Peko nodded.

Peko closed her eyes as she felt Fuyuhiko's member enter her slowly, letting her adjusting to his size. They both moaned when he filled her up to the brim.

When he started moving slowly, she kissed him hard, both of them breathing heavily.

"F-Fuyuhiko, p-please."

Knowing what she wants, and remembering where they are and how they can't make it long, Fuyuhiko thrusts inside her in a fast pace. Peko moaned loudly.

He kissed her to prevent her from making a sound. As much as he wants to hear her sexy moan, he can't because they might be heard outside. He just kept a steady fast pace, and when he happened to glance at his left, he was amazed at the sight.

"Peko, love, look to your right."

When she looked, Fuyuhiko saw how her eyes widened and her face flushed a lovely color red. All the while he continued to pleasure both of them with his hard and deep penetrations.

"F-Fuyu, a-ahh."

He can see how she closed her eyes, cheeks flushed, lips apart as she's breathing heavily because of pleasure she's feeling and it really makes him happy as he continued staring at her pleasure face. 

"You really look fucking beautiful love." Fuyuhiko said before he kissed Peko. He groaned when he felt her walls contract tightly around him. Peko gasped.

"F-Fuyu, I-I'm n-near."

"Me--"

**_Knock knock knock._**

"Miss? Mister? Are you okay there?" A female staff asked.

" _Fuck!_ " Fuyuhiko whispered as he stop moving and looked at Peko.

"Umm." Peko tried her best to normal her voice, but it's a struggle when she can feel Fuyuhiko inside of her. "Y-yeah! I'm almost done. Just fitting this l-last dress." She said in a calm manner as if there's nothing going on inside the fitting room.

"Okay. Take your time, miss."

"Thank you."

When they heard her went away, Fuyuhiko started moving fast again.

"Fuck, Peko, this is exciting."

"F-Fuyuhiko"

He sucked the sweet spot on her neck again as he thrusts, building up the orgasm that were delayed for a while again. Peko is moaning quietly on his ear, and it just made him move faster.

She continued watching their reflection in awe.

_I should have a mirror wall built in my room next time._

"F-Fuyu, I'm com-- ahh"

Peko reached her peak first and tugged on his hair, closing her eyes as she felt her wonderful orgasm made by her man.

"Fuck, Peko."

Fuyuhiko followed after a few more thrusts, still moving as he released inside her. He only stopped when he finished.

They remained in place, Fuyuhiko still buried deep inside Peko, catching their breaths for a good two minutes. And then he planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"I fucking love you so much Peko."

"I love you too Fuyuhiko."

He pulled out, making her moan again before helping her stand up on her own. He picked down a handkerchief in his pant's pocket and wiped the juices that are still in his member before kneeling down to do the same on her legs. He playfully throws her left leg over his shoulder to lick the remaining juices on her core that made Peko giggle. 

As much as Fuyuhiko wanted to cuddle her after making sweet love to Peko, he can't and they have to go.

* * *

When they are finally cleaned and dressed up, they left the fitting room with the two dresses in Fuyuhiko's arm, the other holding her waist. If anyone noticed, they are just a couple blooming in love, but if you knew better, it was the afterglow of having sex in a mirrored fitting room.

Fuyuhiko's wide and lovely smile cannot be erased even until the cashier was swiping his card. All the female staffs just wanted to die in envy of Peko who, on the other hand, still has a faint blush on her cheeks from what they did and oblivious of the staffs' devouring looks at her boyfriend.

Once they left the store, Fuyuhiko smiled at her then suddenly he burst out laughing.

"That unexpectedly great, Peko! Wow, we should do that more often, don't you think?"

"Lower down you voice, will you? We were almost caught! Goodness, Fuyuhiko." Peko said while blushing.

They walk hand in hand to Fuyuhiko's Audi, with all the paper bags in his left hand, except the one from the last store, which Peko said is special to her so she wants to carry it with her in her right hand.

"But that was the exciting part! Don't say you didn't love it! I can tell from your sexy moans."

"Fine! I love it but," Peko said while blushing.

"But?"

"But too bad that was the last time since I will go shopping with the girls next time." As she said this, Fuyuhiko can see the smirk forming on her face.

"What? No! Definitely not! Peko you're going shopping with me again. Next week."

"But Fuyu, you said it was tiring."

"Oh, it's not when I get rewarded. So yes, I'll shop with you again Peko."

"Seriously Fuyuhiko?" She asked while blushing.

"What? What's wrong with that?" He asked as they reached his car and opened the door for her.

"I just want to make love with my gorgeous girlfriend in every wonderful place possible. That's not wrong."

He moved close to her, squeezing her small frame between him and his sleek white car before biting her earlobe, making her moan.

"In fact, I want to make love with her again. This time, inside my car."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I know it's not really good but I hope you enjoyed this *wink*.  
> Also I know that their characters are not really aligned in canon but I really love imagining Fuyuhiko and Peko as a normal couple who can't get enough of each other.


End file.
